Charmed: Behind the Scenes
by seedeadpeople98
Summary: Is there more to the story then what they show us on TV? The answer is YES! And here is the only place you can get the REAL facts. secretly released for your amusement only. And remember, 'you didn't hear it from me'
1. Who killed Prue?

This fanfic is based off my other fanfic 'Things charmed characters would never say' so I hope you enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.,x..x.x

Charmed: behind the scenes 

**Part 1: Whatever Happened to Prue?**

(this chapter is mainly to ell what happened to prue and set things up for when Paige comes! And boy do I have some ideas!)

P.S. Sorry about the really long wait.

"YOU'TR JUST _JEALOUS!"_ Prue screamed at the top of her lungs to her two younger, half-witted sisters, that surly didn't deserve one second of living the lives of the Charmed ones.

And who were they to criticize her over anything.

She knows that she is the best. No one can come to compare.

And of course she could handle any problem _or _demon that came her way.

Why did fate bother giving her sisters? Like they could make much of a difference anyway.

With her last statement Prue stormed up the stairs in an angry wreak.

When she got to the top of the staircase and into the hall, she opened the bathroom door.

She froze.

Prue had just walked in on something that she would _never_ have believed to be true.

Cole and Leo had been doing something no one could really explain.

Leo was wearing one of Piper's tight see-through lingerie, the skimpy Victoria Secret kind. And sorry to say for poor, yet cocky little Prue, Cole wasn't wearing _anything. _(Cole not wearing anything? Does that really sound so bad?)

Prue was about to scream, but Leo was quick to grab and orb her before she could utter a sound.

Prue felt something hard bang against her head before she drifted off into a dark slumber.

"Leo, what are we supposed to do?" whined Cole as the soaked himself in tears.

They had tied Prue to a chair with power proof rope, and duck-tapped her mouth. Actually, in fear of her finding a way to talk through it, they tapped her whole face.

Leo, who was quite proud of himself in how he had gotten Prue out so easily replied,

"What do you mean Coley-Poo? I figured we would just keep her here. Cause you know baby, that once the sisters find out she's missing… they'll be ordered to go find her by 'the voices', and we know that they _always_ do as the voices say. So, what I'm getting to is, while they're out wasting their time trying to find her, we'll have the whole house to ourselves! And you know what comes next!"

this seemed to satisfy Cole because he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt (one he put on before they left with Prue) and gave a childish smile.

(awwwww, the softer side of cole…. How cute… and scary.)

Sorry about how short it is. But the update should be posted within a couple days.

So I hope you enjoy!


	2. Burn the Witch!

Thanks to all my reviewers! And I'm glad you liked it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

Disclaimer: I OWN CHARMED! HAHA! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! GRRRRRRRRRR! NO REALLY I DO OWN IT! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COP'ERS! (gets tackled down by cops) LET ME GO! FINE, FINE I LIED! (tear, tear) I don't own charmed…. You evil people taking away my dreams……

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

Part 2 Burn the Witch! 

Being as stupid as they are, it was too late before Leo and Cole realized that the tape over Prue's face was suffocating her.

So, as Piper and Phoebe bitched and complained about having to look for their eldest sister, and Cole and Leo 'played their little games', Prue slowly died. (she had it coming to her!)

"Piper…?" Phoebe whined as she turned over rocks looking for Prue.

Piper didn't reply she just kept that determined look as she marked the rocks they already looked under.

"Yo, Bitch! I'm talking to you!" said Phoebe annoyed at not being the center of attention.

Piper just gave her the 'you sicken me look' and went back to marking.

"Pipeeeeeeer! I waaanna goooo hoooome!" she cried stretching the words out in that bratty kid kinda way.

"Stop being such a spoiled little brat!" Piper snapped.

"Do you know how this is gonna look when no one knows where she went? I mean, We don't even have a body to show for it! And the voices are _not_ going to like this at all!" Piper said looking around to make sure the voices themselves didn't over hear.

Phoebe groaned, "Then why don't we just do a spell to make a body?"

Piper stopped and looked at her, "actually, that might just work! You're a genius!"

Piper pat Phoebe on the head and stood up. Phoebe just smiled to herself, "I Knew I had the brains in the family!"

"Leo? Are you sure about this?" Cole asked with that confused childish look.

"Duh. Come on baby you know I'm only doing this for us…" Leo said while he fixed up his lipstick before picking Prue up.

"But Leo, I liked Prue…" (never thought you'd hear that from Cole's mouth)

Leo just smiled to himself, "I know sweetie, but she's dead now. At least she went on to a better place…"

Cole's eyes lit up, "You really think so?"

Leo let Prue's dead body drop to the ground as he turned to Cole.

"Of course I do! Now let's get rid of this little mess! OK, honeybunny?"

Cole thought about it for a second then replied, "Okay…."

Leo picked Prue's body back up and threw it into flames.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

well that's it for now, sorry this one's short again, but at least Prue's dead now!

Hehehe…….. and look out for the next chapter, where Paige comes in! now this should get good!


	3. Good luck

I am really, really, really sorry about the long-ass wait. It's just that my Microsoft word was down and I refused to use the notepad shit. So yea, I'm really sorry you guys….. but at least I'm back! Oh and I started a new story for any Phoebe/Cole lovers out there, you might wanna check it out ;)

Chapter 3 

The fire engulfed Prue until there was nothing left.

And that was that.

Cole had the mesmerized little kid look, and reached toward the flames.

Leo caught sight and reached over and slapped Cole's hand, like a mother and telling him, "Don't you dare, Cole Elizabeth Turner!"

Cole whimpered in a defeated way, then saw a bug and forgot about that fire as he followed it.

"Come back buggie!" Cole cried as his new friend scurried away. "Pleeeeeeeese, don't go!" he shouted as he started to cry.

Cole hated it when his new friends ran like that.

Leo sat down beside Cole, and draped his arms around him.

Cole just shrugged him off and mumbled for him not to touch him.

"Coley honey, don't be like that…." Leo said.

He was about to say more but he heard piper call him.

"Holy Shit! What now?" he said very irritated.

He stood up pulling Cole with him, "Come on babe, we gotta go"

"God where the hell is he?" Piper screamed.

They gave up looking for Prue after Piper's doctor called.

Her very hot, young doctor.

Too bad he was only calling on business.

Piper was about to take her anger out on killing Phoebe (who needs her anyway?) when Leo orbed in with a very disorientated looking Cole.

"Where the Hell were you?" She said in her nagging voice. A voice she saved especially for, ummmm, just about everybody.

Leo paused to think of a good lie. He got one.

"I was, uh, you know, ummmmm, waxing my back," he glanced at Cole before continuing, "And, ummmm, Cole was helping."

It was a perfect lie!

Piper couldn't think of a good comeback. "Well, fine." She finally said.

"Anyway.." she continued, "My doctor called with some news." She tried to make a little obvious so she didn't have to go on.

"Are you gonna die?" Leo asked a little too eager.

"NO" she spat. "dammit are you stoned? I'm pregnant you half-wit!"

A long pause,

"Well say something!" she screamed

"Well, ummmm, Good luck with that." He said and faked a smile.

"Leo? Don't you fucking get it? _I'm _not having a baby. _We're _having a baby."

She waited for him to say something.

"But, Piper. We haven't done anything for.."

Piper cut him off.

"Shut Up!. It's ours!" She yelled and quickly walked off.

So, yea, here ya go. And I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!


	4. WTF?

Thankies for the reviews. And I'm sorry to say that I will not be killing phoebe. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I will however screw around with her and all the others. HEHE

Chapter 4 

**WTF?**

As hard as they all tried to hide it, "the Voices" soon caught on to Prue's disappearance.

And Piper and Phoebe got whipped severely until "the voices" finally decided that they didn't like Prue that much anyway.

Piper awoke to Phoebe's screams of bloody-murder.

And rushed to her side. After, of course, she got dressed and brushed her teeth and watched her favorite shows. But after that she hurried to Phoebe.

"What is it this time?" She asked in her annoyed voice…. "Did Cole eat you lip-stick again?"

Phoebe stared at her like she was stupid. "No……." she whimpered and carried on, "I broke a nail…" Phoebe broke into tears of pain.

Piper rushed to her side. "Oh No, you poor baby! Should we rush to the hospital? Are you ohkay? Can you move your legs?"

Piper continued to panic. "LEO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "LEO! HURRY! PHOEBE NEEDS HEALING!"

Leo appeared and rushed to Phoebe's side. "Oh my god, Piper!"

As he moved in to heal her he said to Piper in a low voice so he wouldn't scare Phoebe, "Piper I'm not sure she'll make it… it looks pretty serious…'

"No Leo! Don't give up! I'm not gonna loose another sister… If those beatings didn't hurt so bad I would've hacked her off way before… but I hate scars! So don't let her die!"

Leo quickly pulled out a nail filer and nail polish and began the dramatic work that needed to be done.

And as if by miracle Phoebe made it. (sorry)

I'll update shortly and in the next chappie I'm bringing Paige in. so this was pretty much something to tie you over until I write it… REVIEW FOR MORE


	5. Crush

Yay! I like this story. And just take note, that not everything from 'Things Charmed Characters Would Never Say" will be put into this. Although I'll have something very special…

**Chapter 4**

Crush 

As soon as Phoebe was able to get out of bed and make it down stairs, she took Phoebe out to P3 for some quality sister time.

Actually she was down a waiter and since Phoebe was better she decided to dump it on her.

"I don't wanna do it!" Phoebe whined. "why are you being so mean to me Piper? I just went through a near-death experience and here you are trying to force work on me.!"

"Oh my GOD, Phoebe. You don't do _any _work! Not even your own The only reason the paper never fired you was because you were getting down and dirty with the boss! Now the least you could do is to get off your lazy ass and wipe some damn tables!"

Phoebe glared at her. "Whatever I'll…."

Something or _someone _caught Phoebe's eye.

It was a young girl who seemed slightly younger then her. Maybe a year a so.

She had slick dark brown hair and sickly pale skin.

She brushed piper's shoulder then pointed over to her.

Piper followed her sister's gaze.

"Wow she's hot!" Piper said and blew a cat-call whistle.

Phoebe looked at Piper a little confused. "I didn't know you were….. oh never mind." Phoebe shuddered at the thought. "But, doesn't she kind look like someone to you?" she asked her older sis.

"yeah… I guess so.." Piper still gazed over checking the girl out.

"I think I'm gonna buy her a drink… By Bibi."

"it's PHOEBE"

"yea, that's what I meant.."

wow. The WB sure is hiding a lot from us…..

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
